Will You Be My Valentine?
by TabbyCat33098
Summary: L has been getting mysterious presents all day long, presents of a...how do you say? Romantic persuasion. What is going on? Who's sending these? FLUFF, YAOI, & OOC characters.


A/N: For those people in a happy relationship, happy Valentine's Day! For those who are single and really don't give a damn, happy Singles' Awareness Day! And for those who, like me, are alone but wnat to be in a relationship and are probably curled up on the couch eating endless amounts of chocolate and comfort food, happy Forever Alone Day!

I decided pretty early on that I had to write a fanfic to celebrate today. This is my attempt. I know the characters are really OOC, but I didn't work too hard on this, so sorry. :(

Also, I have a confession to make. I've already written my first lemon. It was a Snarry. But it sucked so bad it's not even funny, and I'm scrapping it. The actual lemon lasted all of two paragraphs, so you can imagine how bad it was. That said, I've also written my second lemon, and I got feedback on it, and it doesn't suck as bad as I think it does. So when I get some time, I'll go ahead and upload it. But when I read a few things I'd typed, I was absoolutely mortified. It's like, "Oh my God, I wrote THAT? It's so... DIRTY!" -_-" But yeah, I'll get that up.

Also, I'm working on several drabbles right now, but I'll most likely only focus on two: the GinRan one and a Drarry that just won't leave me alone. And I don't have a lot of free time on my hands right now. So yeah, expect updates somewhere around mid-March.

And one last thing, I'm not a review whore. Really, I'm not. But the amount of reviews I've been getting is dismal. I mean, those who favorite or alert me, it's not that hard to leave a few short words of encouragement. Even a "I liked it, it was good!" helps raise my self-esteem. I have enough self-esteem issues as it is; please don't add more because I feel like my writing isn't appreciated? Thank you. :) And with that, I leave to read Will You Be My Valentine?

**DICSLAIMER: Death Note never has, never does, never will belong to me. :( I know, I'm sad too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will You Be My Valentine?<strong>

L woke up slowly. He had finally managed to catch a few hours of sleep last night. Eyes still closed, he reached a hand out to grope for the lamp switch. As he clawed at the night table, his hand fell across something smooth, something firm, something _foreign_. His movements stilled as he explored the _thing_ with his hand.

The _thing_ was rounded and smooth, almost silky. L determined that is was heart-shaped and wondered why someone would give him a heart. L laughed at the irony as the thought passed through his head. He explored the _thing_ for a few seconds more before concluding that nothing more could be deduced. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and scrawled out of bed, mouthing a silent _goodbye_ to sleep for a few weeks. His eyes fell upon the _thing _on his night table.

L's jaw dropped open.

The _thing_ was a giant chocolate heart. He picked it up, and the sheer size of it nearly made him explode with joy.

That morning, as the Kira investigators filed in and assembled in the workroom, they saw L breaking pieces off of a giant chunk of chocolate instead of eating his usual cake. The chocolate was gone within an hour. No one saw the unusually happy smile resting on Light's face.

Some time after L finished the chocolate, Watari came in, holding a box. "For you, sir," he said. L looked at it curiously before gesturing to Watari that he dismissed. The butler set the box down in front of L and quietly slipped out of the room.

L climbed out of his chair and dropped silently to the floor, the investigators watching on in curiosity. With a deft hand, he peeled off the packing tape and opened the box to reveal a bouquet of roses.

Delicately, L lifted out the flowers. "Matsuda-san, a vase, please." As Matsuda scurried off, L wondered vaguely why someone would send him such frivolous things as flowers, and who would know he was living there anyways. He gently lowered the roses into the water when Matsuda returned and set the flowers on a table.

"It's very beautiful," L said finally, missing the light dusting of pink on Light's cheeks. "But Kira is still on the loose, dealing his so-called justice on the world. Back to work, everyone!"

When they broke for lunch, L found a strange new cake in his fridge. It was red and heart-shaped and gave off the aroma of red velvet cake, making L's mouth water. Forgoing the cheesecake he had been planning to eat, L cut a succulent piece of the cake and placed it on a plate, making little noises of pleasure as he ate. The cake was amazing! He didn't notice Light go extremely pale.

The rest of the evening went pleasantly enough. Light had discovered some new information that looked promising, and they had ruled out many other suspects. But when they broke for dinner, the odd presents continued.

L meandered into the kitchen to eat some more of that _delicious_ red velvet cake and found a giant stuffed panda sitting on the table. Next to it was a light pink envelope. L ambled over, picked up the envelope, and pulled out a card that had a ridiculous amount of hearts on it and said, "Be mine?" He opened the card and blushed slightly at the poem inside.

_Roses are red, Cake can be, too. Chocolate is sweet And so are you._

Underneath was written, "Be my valentine?"

L puzzled over the card for a few minutes before understanding dawned on him. Today was February 14!

Valentine's Day.

Suddenly, everything made sense. The chocolate, the roses, the cake, the panda. Someone wanted L to be their valentine. But who? There were only a few people who knew about him, and very few of them were female. Somehow, he just couldn't imagine Misa or Wedy going so far to ask him to be their valentine.

He jumped as he heard Light say from behind him, "Finally figured it out, then? It sure took you long enough."

Ah, there _was_ Light. He was distinctly feminine, if all of L's observations were true. He certainly acted like he had perpetual PMS.

L turned around slowly and almost jumped again when he realized Light was much closer than he'd expected. He inhaled sharply as Light's hands floated up to cup his face. Light leaned forward.

"For a world famous detective, you can be very slow, L," Light whispered into L's ear. Then he dragged his lips across L's cheeks to his mouth, and kissed him.

L tensed for a second before relaxing into the kiss. Light took this as an invitation to run his tongue along L's bottom lip, begging entry. L opened his mouth in a silent moan and Light plunged in.

The two males broke apart a few seconds later, trying to calm their breathing. "So…_will_ you be my valentine?" Light finally asked.

L smiled. There were only a few more hours left in the day; they certainly wouldn't be valentines for long. But really, what did it matter? If this led to something long-lasting, it could only be good, right? And L definitely planned to make this long-lasting.

"Yes," L breathed, and leaned forward for another kiss.

**FIN**


End file.
